


A World of Our Own

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [31]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: In the unfamiliar world of Hamburg, George and Ringo find each other and make their own world. It's a world filled with obnoxious flirting and ridiculous nicknames, but it'stheirs.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	A World of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Can I request Hamburg era Starrison but it's just a crush? and maybe Ringo taking a photo of George. Also, they use cute nicknames for eachother"

As stressful as it was living in Hamburg, it had its perks. No parental supervision, good music all day and night…hot drummers. It was a magical new world for George, and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

Hence, why he had parked himself at a front row table to watch Rory’s band perform. Again. George had done this so many times that he started to tune out John and Paul’s teasing—a task that he once thought was impossible. But any amount of teasing was worth it to spend the night staring at Ringo, especially when Ringo caught him staring and shot a wink his way.

George glanced away and tried to bite back his smile. He didn’t know if this crush and their flirting would ever amount to anything, but he didn’t mind. And based on the way Ringo’s smile grew and his head waggled back and forth even harder behind his drum set, he didn’t mind either. This was Hamburg, after all. They could have their frivolous fun away from the prying eyes of the rest of the world, and no one would be the wiser.

As soon as the band’s set was over, Ringo jumped down from the stage and sauntered over to George. “Is this seat taken?” he drawled, plopping himself down without waiting for a reply.

“Ah, I’m afraid it _is_ taken.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. By the handsomest man in the world.”

Ringo smiled his wide, sunny smile that made George question why he had ever been intimidated by the man. “Then he’ll have to wait his turn,” Ringo said.

“You were great tonight,” George said, nodding to the stage.

Ringo shrugged. “I know.”

Laughing, George threw a wadded-up tissue at his face. Ringo jerked back as it bounced off his nose. “Gotcha,” George smirked, resting his head in his hands.

“Not fair. Easy target,” Ringo grumbled, but he couldn’t hide the sparkle in his gorgeous eyes that could light up the dark, grimy club all on their own. “Glad you enjoyed the show, pumpkin.”

Coming from anyone else, George would have hated the nickname, but he’d happily let Ringo call him anything he wanted. Especially since it allowed George to spew out a bunch of ridiculous nicknames in response just to make Ringo laugh. “I always do, tomato.”

Sure enough, Ringo’s chest shook with laughter. “I can’t eat those, you know.”

“What, tomatoes?”

Ringo nodded. “Or onions, or garlic, or anything spicy—”

“What _can_ you eat?”

“Not much.”

“Can you eat pumpkins?” George blurted out before blushing furiously when he realized the implication.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ringo said, “That depends.”

“On what?”

“How cute the pumpkin is.”

Good lord, Ringo was going to be the death of him. George opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to figure out what to say. Thank god Ringo didn’t burst out laughing at his expense. He really was the sweetest.

“Well what do you know? The pumpkin gets even cuter,” Ringo said.

“Oh, fuck off,” George said, smiling nervously.

“I mean it. This might be the cutest you’ve ever been.” Ringo tapped his chin. “I don’t want to forget it.” He raised his hands like he was holding an invisible camera and clicked the button. “Now I can remember this forever.”

That was so cheesy. Too cheesy. Yet, it melted George’s heart anyway. Ringo always turned him into a big softy. “Can you take a second one? I think I blinked.”

Ringo grinned and leaned in closer. “I’ll take as many as you’ll let me.”

George couldn’t complain. He still wasn’t quite sure what this thing between them was, but more and more he realized he didn’t want it to end. Still, even if they had to leave their flirting behind in the world of Hamburg, George would be satisfied knowing that buried somewhere in the depths of Ringo’s mind was an image of him smiling, an everlasting piece of this world they built together.


End file.
